


Snowflake

by RickishMorty



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Mountains, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: He had two discordant voices in his head but they said the same thing.You are making a mistake.You're hurting both of them.But if no one knew, no one was sick, right?Characters belongs to Dimension_Tanuki
Relationships: Tanuki's Miami Rick/Snowy Morty
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanuki_mapache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanuki_mapache/gifts).



> Thank you https://twitter.com/DimensionTanuki for this commission!
> 
> The Illustration belongs to her

They hadn't seen each other for three months.

An infinity, for a normal relationship.

But there was nothing normal about that relationship: a grandfather and a grandson of two different dimension, in love with each other. A gangster and an innocent mountain boy. But mostly, a married man and an unwitting lover.

The guilt that Miami felt was the thing that had kept him away, but also the one that was bringing him closer again. The guilt he felt for Brat and the guilt he felt for Snowy.

He had two discordant voices in his head but they said the same thing.

You are making a mistake.

You're hurting both of them.

But if no one knew, no one was sick, right?

Miami was back in the winter dimension where Snowy was living, giving Brat the exact same justification for his absence he had given the other: work.

While Snowy had reacted sadly but encouraged him to do a great job and not get too tired, Brat had simply replied with a snooty "where’s the news?".

That dimension was a pillow for Miami, a place where it was always Christmas, on a perennial vacation where he didn't have to think.

His only thought was to spoil the snow-skinned kid. Opposite to that of Brat, tanned to the extreme. But that was so beautiful...

Miami sighed, hating that chairlift for the moments of silence it created and which made him think too much. Snowy, on the other hand, enjoyed them freely, enjoying the view in the hope of observing some ibex peeking out from behind the trees. His gloved hand was inside Miami's, huge compared to hims.

He had been undecided until the end whether to go to Cortina, the pearl of the Italian Dolomites, or Aspen, and then diverted to the latter under the excitement of Snowy.

The boy was swinging his skis, overlapping them to make the snow fall below. Miami grinned, just squeezing his hand to get his attention, with a mischievous expression: he nodded at a cross-country skier below them, a few meters from their position. Just as they were on top of him, Miami gave a strong jolt to his skis, slamming them against each other, and hitting the back of the unsuspecting passer-by with a lot of snow, to which a scream escaped from the cold that he felt running along him the back.

Snowy covered his face with his hands, opening his eyes wide with an amused but also guilty expression, hearing the screams of the man insulting Miami. The gangster chuckled, before shrugging, as if he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Oops".

"R-Rick!" Snowy smiled, his cheeks very red from the cold, his lips swollen and turgid for the same reason. The naive and spontaneous reaction he showed, led Rick to smile with another kind of malice, approaching that face numb from cold.

"I didn't do it on purpose..." he lied, looking at Snowy's giant eyes watching him, his cheeks coloring even more from the embarrassment of having him so close. Miami kissed him, softly, before calmly filling that small mouth with his tongue, tasting its taste that did not taste of alcohol, smoke, drugs. It tasted like cocoa butter, the same one he had put on his lips to protect himself from the cold and the sun.

Snowy shyly returned the kiss, frowning in need to feel him again, after all that time, in a supply that should have been enough the moment he was gone.

Miami pulled away, smirking, before raising the safety bar that protected them now that they had reached the start of the runway.

"Are you ready?"

Snowy nodded shyly, with a smile that still lasted after the kiss. Without letting go of his hand, Miami got off the chairlift, taking him with him as he turned right, ready for another descent.

"Go ahead, I want to see you in front of me."

"I-I'm g-good, R-Rick, t-take it easy, I-I'm not falling."

"That's not why I want to see you in front of me ..."

Miami raised an eyebrow, a wink that made Morty blush violently, who turned immediately, starting the descent, unable to hold that look.

A few hours had passed and both were enveloped in the light of six in the afternoon, in front of a cup of hot chocolate that was warming their hands. White chocolate with marshmellows for Snowy, dark chocolate and cinnamon for Miami.

"W-wanna taste, R-Rick?" Snowy suggested, holding up the white-stained spoon.

Miami pursed his lips, mixing his chocolate: "It's definitely too sweet for me."

Snowy blinked, lowering the spoon and taking a sip of chocolate. Miami kept stirring, automatic, lost in one thought: maybe he too was too sweet for him. Too candid. The snow was easy to get dirty. And Miami had already been wrong, ruining the person he loved most in the world.

Was that his second chance? Or the same mistake that was repeated again?

He had been asking himself that question for months and the answer was always the same: he needed that innocent smile and those big, sweet eyes. And he would keep taking them. Not to think that Brat hadn't had that look for a lifetime.

Miami dropped the spoon in the cup before leaning towards him.

"I changed my mind..."

The man put his hand on the boy's cheek, running his thumb over his lower lip, wiping it off the chocolate.

Snowy blushed, the tachycardia making it difficult for him to breathe, feeling the eyes of those around them, which would soon make it difficult to stay there.

"Let me taste".

Miami kissed him again, this time more voluptuously, determined to really understand the taste of that chocolate, even without drinking it. But it was also an urgent kiss, more impetuous than the previous one, which made Snowy moan, taken aback by that need.

Miami stubbornly licked those lips, cleaning them, with a sense of guilt that began to devour him from the inside, gnawing at him. Because it wasn't Snowy he was thinking of. It wasn't him he wanted to give that hot, hungry kiss.

However, when he opened his eyes, he was thankful for not seeing Brat's confident, unfiltered gaze. Miami held back a sigh, choosing to be selfish, but in its strange selfishness, the one that aimed to do good, but ended up hurting everyone, caressing the responsibilities without then fully grasping them.

"Yes, you are too sweet for me, Snowflake ..."

Snowy put a hand on his, happy with that tender nickname, perfect for him. Proof that Miami cared, even though they could see so little.

The truth was that Miami was afraid of melting him, even just by breathing on him.

Calling it a mountain cabin would have been an understatement: what Miami had rented for that romantic weekend was a real winter palace, spread over two floors and with immense windows, which showed the wonderful snowy landscape that surrounded them at night. Pines, firs, endless snow and ice, in a soft snowfall from which they were sheltered in the immense hall, warmed by the lit fireplace that crackled placidly.

To say that Snowy felt lucky was little, safe in a place that seemed to make them the only humans beings left in the world, perhaps in the universe, in the universes.

The boy unwrapped under the serene eyes of Miami the many bags of the frenzied shopping they had done after the hot chocolate: ski suits, moon boots, jackets, hair, gloves, scarves, even a fur coat for Miami, which now Snowy was wearing, being completely crushed and covered by it for how much it weighed.

"It's so ho-hot, Rick!"

Miami chuckled, lying on the sofa, seeing him take a turn on himself, awkward and heavy. The soft music in the room, the fire lighting them up, and that genuinely happy smile were warming him too. It felt like Christmas, not one of the drugs, sex, and alcohol-based ones he was used to, but a real, traditional, authentic Christmas.

He never thought he would need such a _dimension_ so much, but he was wrong. He needed it viscerally. It was the groundless and stubborn belief that he was doing something good, right, that he was doing something for the best.

Miami spread his arms, asking that tiny little bear to come with him to the sofa; Snowy obeyed the non-verbal request, approaching him and snuggling into his arms, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here" he smiled at him, sweet, really happy with that gift, with his presence; "I've never b-been so happy since you ca-came into my l-life."

Miami would have liked to answer the same. He wanted that as a Christmas present; but he knew it wasn't the truth. He had been happy, happy as he ever had, with Brat. He still was, in sporadic, small moments in which both exceeded their limits and managed to find the serenity of the past.

But if they really were, Miami wouldn't be there. And Brat wouldn't run away.

The only real happiness was that of Snowy.

Why ruin it?

"Me too, Snowflake ..."

What did they call them? White lies?

Snowy brought his fur-wrapped arms around Miami's neck, hugging him, while the man put his hands under the fur, caressing his slender, thin and fragile body; totally different from the curvy, sporty and toned one of Brat. It was in those moments that he realized he was really cheating on him.

To stifle those thoughts, Miami plunged into Snowy's mouth, squeezing him closer, feeling those hands tightening slowly around his hair, as if clinging, holding tight in the face of intense emotions he was not used to feeling.

Miami narrowed his eyes, seeing the little boy squeeze his eyes tightly as the man’s fingers went over his white sweater, exploring his body: after that day of skiing both had numb muscles, which the fire in the fireplace was slowly melting, restoring.

Snowy began to shake, and he was like crystal in Miami's hands, an easy to break crystal or an easy to melt snowflake. Sometimes he wondered how the hell he'd allowed himself to even touch him. He should have left him alone, immaculate as snow. He should have helped him, saved him from those Ricks, and then disappeared forever.

Snowy didn't need his help, like the other Mortys he'd adopted. Miami didn't even have that justification.

He had wanted him only and solely for himself.

"R-Rick ..."

And he couldn't fully regret it.

"My hands are cold, Snowy...?"

Morty shook his head quickly, still with his eyes closed, his cheeks red and his body shaking.

“I thought the fur was warm”.

“I-it is”.

The boy opened his eyes shining with emotion, while Miami stood up, lifting his face and pushing him towards the fireplace. There in front, he slid the fur from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

He knelt in front of him, kissing his soft, flat neck as he slipped his hands back under his sweater and shirt, this time to take them off in what was a caress. Snowy moaned, embarrassed, immediately covering himself with his hands as Miami continued to leave warm kisses on his white shoulders.

“Don't be ashamed, baby… You are beautiful. I would hang you on the tree, do you know? ".

Miami was sweet, in his funny and spontaneous way, but with that little boy he was able to fully give vent to that tender part that he sometimes forgot.

Snowy laughed, covering his mouth with a closed fist, while Miami continued to kiss him on the neck, and then went down on the collarbone, while the boy reciprocated with small kisses in his thick blue-gray hair.

Miami undressed calmly, without haste, drinking with his eyes the embarrassed look of Snowy who tried not to look at his body, staying on his face, too shy to look at him naked. He hugged his shoulders, as if he was preparing to go on a roller coaster too fast and scary for him, for his heart racing in front of that adult gaze that undressed him even now that he was without clothes.

Miami laid him down under him, on the fur that completely enveloped him, in a bed where they would make love. The man unbuttoned his pants, lowering them together with the tights he wore under them, leaving him completely naked in front of him: Snowy closed his legs, covering his intimacy, shamefully excited for the man he loved.

Miami finished undressing in turn, hoping to put him more at ease, revealing the great hard erection ready for him: he had even taken off the piercing, both to avoid the risk of hurting him, and because it seemed almost dirty for him. A part of the Miami he didn't know and would never know.

Snowy looked down for a moment on his cock, which Miami began to touch, masturbating in front of him to get completely wet, in a natural lubrication that would have prepared him as much as possible to enter inside him, tightly bound. In that too, of course, he was different from Brat.

And this excited and repelled him at the same time.

"You want it?" he corrected himself, afraid of being too vulgar, too direct; "You want me inside you, Lil Snowflake?"

Snowy put his hands on his arms, nodding, unable to speak, but still wanting to make him understand that yes, he wanted it, he really wanted him.

The fire in the fireplace was making him simmer, his heart racing fast and almost making him pass out, as Miami approached him, wetting his small opening of his precum, beginning to probe it with his fingers, to get used to his size.

He was very tight. But that wasn't the thing that Miami noticed most: his shyness, the innocence with which he moaned and arched his back, experiencing those intense sensations, were the source of the sense of guilt that gripped his stomach and head.

He knew that was what he was looking for, that Brat no longer had for his fault; he had destroyed his grandson’s innocence long ago, never taking the responsibility of having left him alone with himself, with his father, with his monsters.

Of having abandoned him in that hotel room as soon as they got married, only to escape his cries of withdrawal, and find himself with that boy as cold as ice, with a warm and soft heart.

Marry him, in the promise of greater responsibility, and then betray him and abandon him the next moment.

Miami was weak.

Incredibly weak.

Brat was much stronger than him.

And that little boy who was trembling under him was the full demonstration of his immense weakness, which he was about to hide inside him, pushing those thoughts a little further away.

Snowy moaned, restrained and with a high, embarrassed voice, while Miami's long fingers probed him, spreading him; he almost worried about how much he was shaking, his teeth almost chattering. But he knew it wasn't the cold, but the emotion.

"Do you know that each snowflake is unique and different from the others ...?"

That was a sentence that Miami said more to himself than to him, addressing a larger speech, which concerned all of them: Snowy was not Brat and Brat was not Snowy. That wasn't his real grandson, and he couldn't fix his mistakes that way. Despite the feeling of succeeding was incredibly real looking at those huge eyes.

Snowy nodded, taking only the good of that sentence, not knowing the hidden meanings, which Miami could barely understand. The man kissed his red cheeks, before slowly entering him, as he felt Snowy's hug on his back, with his hands unable to touch each other as it was wide.

“Aahh! R-Rick! S-slow! " he meowed in pain, as his opening completely swallowed his cockhead, far too large.

"Shhshsh..." Miami hissed, continuing to kiss him on the cheeks, like an executioner pampering his victim, confusing and spoiling him as he devoured him.

Snowy turned his face towards his, joining their foreheads as Miami continued to slowly enter him, with a shrewdness that Brat did not need and that he had not used for a long time.

Miami gasped, unaccustomed to that pressure so strong and tight around his swollen cock, feeling its length finally penetrating him all. The gangster rolled his eyes back, a victim of pleasure, refraining from pushing harder, with violence, to vent the real hunger he had.

Brat was a master in welcoming him.

But Snowy loved simple, sweet, romantic sex.

What was more than a fireplace, while it was snowing outside?

The idea of being there, in that dream landscape, made him reflect on where Brat could be, with whom, doing what. Was he taking drugs? Was he exaggerating again? Or was he trying to hold back? Even so, what right did he have to ask himself?

Each question was equivalent to an in and out, which kept him away from the terrible answers that in any case he did not deserve.

"Rick ..."

_No, don't say it._

_Don't say it, don't remember what I'm doing._

"I-I love you ..."

Miami came at that moment, selfishly again, in fear that those words might prevent him from reaching orgasm, in a guilt that came immediately after the ruthless and annihilating ecstasy.

Snowy felt himself filled with that hot, boiling liquid, abundant for his narrow walls, coming in turn immediately after him, in a small jizz that wet the bellies of both. Miami remained safe in there for a while, towering over him and trapping him between him and his fur, panting in his soft, sweat-damp hair.

Coming out of him, he snatched another moan, of pleasure this time, however, of liberation: Snowy smiled, reassuring, relaxed, with the calm face of someone who had no faults, no grudges, no fears. The smile of the innocents.

Snowy deposited another small kiss in the center of Miami's neck, feeling his heart pounding, ready to fall asleep, while the other would spend the entire sleepless night.

"I will b-belong to you forever."

Guilt.

Fault.

Miami wrapped them both in fur, ready to spend the night there with him, in front of the burning fireplace, until dawn would wake him up.

And maybe, until the sun melted that little snowflake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want giving me a commission contact me on Twitter (RickishMorty) or discord (RickishMorty#4502)


End file.
